


Scavenging for Love

by StarChild8



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChild8/pseuds/StarChild8
Summary: I wrote this for English class awhile ago and I really liked it so I'm putting it up here.Hoseok sends Minhyuk on a scavenger hunt one night.





	Scavenging for Love

After a long day of working, Minhyuk finally returned home from his job of modeling. The raven haired man entered his tiny apartment which he shared with his boyfriend Hoseok and was surprised to find the place dark. “Hoseok? Hello? Hoseok are you trying to scare me again?” Minhyuk called out into the darkness. Silence was his only answer. He flicked on the lights prepared for his silver-haired boyfriend to pop out in attempt to scare him. Nothing.

Minhyuk wandered into the kitchen wondering why Hoseok didn’t tell him that he was working late tonight. He began heading towards the fridge, but a note on the counter top caught his attention. Curious, he picked it up and read it to himself,

_“I know you love puzzles so follow my instructions to solve this one. The first clue is where our stomachs are filled. Love Hoseok.”_

He stared at the paper for a long time rereading it, “Where our stomachs are filled? I’m already in the kitchen… Oh! He must he meant Seafood Ramyun!”

Excited to be on a puzzle solving adventure, Minhyuk darted back to the front door and left after turning off the lights and locking up. He bounded down the stairs and out onto the street headed toward where he eats with Hoseok most nights. It was only down the road, so he reached his destination in minutes. Minhyuk entered the small, family-ran restaurant and Jin- the waiter who usually serves the couple and owner of the restaurant- walked over to the raven haired man.

“Minhyukkie~! Hoseok told me you’d be stopping by and told me to give this to you,” Jin said cheerfully holding out a piece of paper to Minhyuk. He took it from the brunette and bowed in thanks.

“Thank you Jin,” Minhyuk smiled and the brunette only replied with a wink- a knowing and mischievous look in his eyes. As Jin walked away to serve customers, Minhyuk opened up the paper to read it.

_Your are my entire life Minhyukkie._

_Now follow the scent of coffee from where usually sit at the park._

_-Hoseok_

“Scent of coffee? Our spot in the park? Does he mean his mom’s cafe?” Minhyuk asked under his breath. He set off in hopes of being correct.

After a few minutes of walking, Minhyuk reached Momo Cafe. It was the coffee shop Hoseok and Minhyuk along with several of their friends helped set up for Hoseok’s mother about a year and a half ago. He entered the cafe with a huge smile plastered on his face.

“Mrs. Shin! Did Hoseok tell you I was coming?” Minhyuk asked as he walked over to the small woman behind the counter.

“Hello my dear Minhyuk. He did indeed!” She held out a pair of movie tickets. Minhyuk took them and bowed. The black haired woman then held out a cup of coffee. Upon seeing the model’s confused face, she explained, “It’s free tonight dearie. I know how my little Hoseok has you out on a scavenger hunt.”

Minhyuk’s smile stretched ear to ear as he accepted the kind offer. He started walking out of the cafe, “Good night Mrs. Shin! Thank you!”

“Stay warm dearie!”

As Minhyuk walked toward the movie theater, he examined the tickets while sipping his coffee. They were from a few years ago. His first date with Hoseok the model recalled. He laughed at the memories of Hoseok tripping and spilling his soda all over himself causing the two to share a drink. The words _I can’t imagine life without you_ was written on them.

By the time Minhyuk reached the theatre, the sun had set. The wind had picked up so he hugged he jacket close around himself to keep warm. There was no line at the moment so he approached the ticket counter. A familiar face appeared from the back.

“Hey Vernon. Did Hoseok give you anything to hand me? Or is he inside?” Minhyuk inquired hoping the brunette was inside so he could get out of the cold.

Vernon thought for a moment before disappearing below the counter. A moment later the dirty blonde popped back up and slid a note under the slot for Minhyuk to take, “Sadly he isn’t inside, but here. I’m suppose to give this to you.”

“Thanks Vernon.”

“No problem,” Vernon smiled and waved bye as Minhyuk walked off. He tossed his empty coffee cup away in a trash can as he passed by it. The raven haired man was disappointed that he couldn’t be inside a warm building, but continued on by reading the next note.

_You are the sun in my life._

__

__

Return to the beginning of us.

_-Hoseok_

Minhyuk let out a frustrated sigh, “How many more places does he want me to go to?” He started walking and pondered where he was to suppose to go to this time. _Return to the beginning of us? Beginning?_ The model replayed to the word in his head before it clicked. “He wants me to go to the dance studio! The beginning of us- where we met! Of course!” Minhyuk exclaimed out loud startling several people near him. Without noticing that he scared them, he bolted off to his old dance studio.

Out of breath, he reached the studio and rasped out in between breaths, “This…. better be… the last… place…” Slowly he walked in and stopped after a couple of steps to look around. The lights were off and the room was dimly lit by candles spread about. Normally his friend Hyungwoo would be here creating choreography for his classes so it was strange to see the place like this.

“Hello? Hoseok? Hyungwoo? Anyone?” Minhyuk called out searching for someone else in the room. Two figures appeared from a corner. The raven haired male squinted to recognize them in the lighting. The pink hair gave away his friend-enemy Kihyun and the other’s build said Hyungwoo. Both each held candles.

Hyungwoo didn’t give Minhyuk anytime to ask about what was going on and began speaking, “Despite everything that has happened and all of our struggles…”

“We are still together, you and I, “ Kihyun finished the older’s sentence as two more people came out of another corner. Minhyuk looked at the new comers even more confused. He scanned them trying to figure out what was going on. The taller of the two- Hyungwon- smirked at Minhyuk knowing what was happening and not the raven haired male. The other smiled showing his dimples. Jooheon. Like the other two, both of them held their own candles.

“Life is dull without you in it…” Hyungwon quiet voice rang out.

“Without you, the clouds in my sky are grey,” Jooheon added in.

Minhyuk opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but another figure appeared. Minhyuk could only guess that it was Changkyun since he was the last person in their small group of friends. A bright candle in hand, Changkyun joined the line of others, “ Please don’t ever leave my side Sunshine.”

“Guys, I don’t under-” Minhyuk stopped talking when Changkyun nodded his head signaling for Minhyuk to turn around. The model spun around and came face to face with Hoseok. “Hoseok what’s all of this about?”

Hoseok didn’t answer, but instead pulled something out of his pocket and knelt down. Processing what was happening, Minhyuk let out a quiet gasp. He held his breath waiting for his silver-dyed haired boyfriend to speak. Hoseok looked up at Minhyuk, a small smile on his face, “Have you figured out the puzzle yet Minnie?” He opened the box and grabbed Minhyuk’s hand. Inside the box rested a simple gold band ring.

“Minnie, we have been together for sometime now. I can’t remember what life was like before you. I want to keep it that way and never be apart from you… Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Hoseok asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Minhyuk felt tears roll down his cheeks and he couldn’t speak. He nodded his head up and down fervently as an answer. Hoseok’s smile grew and he slid the ring onto Minhyuk’s finger before standing and hugging his smaller boyfriend- now fiance. Hoeok whispered in Minhyuk’s ear, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
